Daughter of a lost Diamond!
by katmar1994
Summary: Scarlet and her family were going to Beach City for vacation but soon she learned that the town has gems just like her. Will Scarlet accept this side of her birth mother with the help of some new friends or just ignore it? Find out! I don't own Loud House or Steven Universe, I only own my oc.
1. Scarlet Loud meets Steven Universe!

_Crashing through the crowded halls,_

_Dodging girls like Ping-Pong balls,_

_Just to reach the bathroom on time_

_(Hey! Hey! Hey!)_

_Leaping over laundry piles,_

_Diapers you can smell for miles,_

_Guy's gotta do what he can to survive!_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_Duck, dodge, push and shove,_

_It's how we show our love!_

_In the Loud House! In the Loud House!_

_One boy, eleven girl's_

_(Wouldn't trade it for the world!)_

_Loud House! Loud! Loud House!_

_Liliy: (Spoken) Poo-poo!_

**Third Person pov: **Today is a beautiful bright summer day and it's also chaotic in vanzilla, the huge van that belongs to the one and only Loud family!

"I'm so excited to get to Beach City!" Luna said happily, she's the third oldest out of twelve kids. "Sigh." Lucy said as she sighed, she's the goth in all black.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Leni asked her little sister, Leni's the second oldest and a little ditzy. "I wanted to go to the convention for my favorite show." Lucy replied.

The twins, Lola and Lana stopped fighting. "There's no way we'd spend our summer vacation at some vampire convention!" Lola said with a frown.

"Kids! No fighting." Lynn Sr. told them, the girls then started to chat about their plans. "What do you wanna do?" Lincoln asked Scarlet, she shrugged.

Scarlet is the adopted daughter of Loud family and looks nothing them since she has fiery red hair that falls to her shoulders but it's in a ponytail.

All the Loud's had a favorite color and Scarlet's red since she wears a red tank top with a blue jean skirt, and has black and red sneakers on.

There is one thing that makes her stand out from the rest of her family and it isn't her sparkly blue eyes but the red diamond on her chest.

Evidently the gemstone has been with Scarlet ever since she was born and could not be removed, not that Scarlet hasn't tried that before.

"I'll just check out the town." Scarlet replied softly, both Lincoln and Scarlet are 11 years old so they get along pretty well and don't fight that much.

Soon the Loud's reached Beach City and found their hotel then checked in. "Okay, kids go have fun but keep your phones on." Rita told her kids.

All twelve kids went their separate ways leaving Scarlet to check out the board walk. "What a peaceful place." Scarlet murmured to herself.

As Scarlet was walking and looking around, she didn't see a person launch themselves at her until 'CRASH!'. "OUCH!" Scarlet cried out.

"Nice to meet you!" A silly voice said to her, Scarlet opened her eyes and looked up to see a pink girl with pigtails and a heart gemstone.

"Uh...who are you?" Scarlet asked the girl, before she could a boy's voice called out. "Spinel! What're you doing?" The boy asked her.

"Just introducing myself to my new friend." Spinel told him, the boy helped Scarlet up. "Sorry about her, she's excited." The boy said to Scarlet.

"It's fine but who're you?" Scarlet asked the boy, he chuckled a bit. "I'm Steven Universe and you've met Spinel." Steven said with a smile.

"I'm Scarlet Loud, nice to meet you both." Scarlet replied with a smile, Steven and Scarlet shook hands but Spinel hugged Scarlet instead and laughed.

Steven and Spinel decided to show Scarlet around town since she was a tourist visiting Beach City for the summer and didn't anything about the place.

"So, why does she have a gem?" Scarlet asked Steven, she wanted to be sure that the gem on Spinel was real just like her's is and not a fake.

Steven told Scarlet everything that's happened to him and his family from learning about the war on earth to bringing peace to gem kind all over.

"You have a gem too?" Scarlet asked warily, Steven showed her his gem and told Scarlet that the gem was his mother's before he was born.

"Are you okay?" Steven asked Scarlet, she had suddenly turned pale. "I-I need to go!" Scarlet told him, she ran away as fast as she could from them.

Once Scarlet made it to the arcade, she found her brother. "Lincoln!" Scarlet called out, Lincoln turned to face her but saw that she was shaking.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked worriedly, Scarlet told him that they needed to round up their siblings and have a sibling meeting right away.

They called their sisters using an emergency button that Lisa had installed on everyone's phones, with their permission of course for such reasons.

All twelve kids met up at the beach. "I call this meeting to order." Lori told her siblings, she then gave the floor to Scarlet who called this meeting.

Scarlet then told her sisters and brother about Steven and Spinel along with what he had told her. "They're more gems?" Lana asked Scarlet.

"Yes but Steven and I seem to be the only hybrids." Scarlet replied, she was pacing since she was freaking out. "Calm down." Lynn Jr. told her.

"I can't!" Scarlet replied with a sigh, Lisa was the only neutral one but spoke up. "This would explain your origin's." Lisa said calmly to Scarlet.

"What do you mean dude?" Luna asked her, Lisa explained that due to the gem on Scarlet, it meant that her birth mother was one of the diamonds.

"So, my Mom may have ruled planets?" Scarlet asked Lisa, she shuddered at that. "She must've been important." Luan said seriously.

"What're you going to do?" Leni asked Scarlet, she was worried for her adopted sister. "I'm gonna hide my gem." Scarlet replied to her.

"Is that a good idea?" Lucy asked gently, she knew that her big sister was sensitive about the topic of her gem but to try and hide it was bad.

Scarlet explained that she just wanted a normal vacation and to spend time with her family, not try and learn more about her birth mother.

"But this could be the closure you need." Lori told her softly, the kids knew that Scarlet had been abandoned by her birth father since they found her.

"I don't need closure." Scarlet replied, she loves her siblings but sometimes they try to hard to get her to talk about how she feels about her mother.

"Guys, we need to head back." Lincoln told the girls, the Loud siblings got up and started to head back to the hotel so they meet up with their parents.

Once they got back, the family decided to get some pizza for lunch as they were on their way a boulder was about to hit Scarlet.

"WATCH OUT!" Rita cried out, Scarlet looked up and her eyes widened since she was about to be crushed but the boulder was hit by something.

"Are you alright?" A smooth voice asked Scarlet, she looked up and saw a tall women with gauntlets on her hands. "F-fine." Scarlet replied shakily.

The Loud family checked Scarlet for any injuries that may have come from the boulder. "Thank you saving our daughter...um." Lynn Sr. trailed off.

"I'm Garnet and you're welcome." Garnet said with a nod, the gauntlets dispersed and Scarlet saw two gemstones on Garnet's hands.

Garnet studied Scarlet then patted her on the head. "Be more careful." Garnet told Scarlet, she watched as Garnet took off to who knows where.

Lynn Sr. went with Rita and Lily to get the pizza while the other kids waited. "Did you see that?!" Lynn Jr. asked her brother and sisters.

They began talking about what had happened. "This is bad!" Scarlet said with a whimper, Luna saw that she was upset and decided to sing.

[Play Shine Your Light from Mako Mermaids]

[**Luna**]

_Being alone in this place,_

_Knowing that soon I'll be home and I pray,_

_As we share forever_

_And grow together._

_I'm closer right now,_

_But still so far away._

_But I won't surrender,_

_'Cause I remember._

[**Luna and Scarlet**]

_Shine, shine, your light on me._

_This love we share,_

_Will set us free._

_Though I'm far from home,_

_And will always be._

_This is our destiny!_

"Thanks for that." Scarlet said with a smile, Luna knew just how to calm Scarlet down. "No problem, dude." Luna replied to her, their parents came back with the pizza.

The family decided to have a picnic right where the kids had their meeting, pretty soon the kids were down to the last slice of pizza and started to fight over it.

Only Scarlet took the last slice since her siblings were distracted. "Hey!" They shouted, but Scarlet just laughed at her sisters and brother which made them smile.

After lunch the Louds decided to head back to the hotel so they could rest until dinner time but this time the kids really did behave themselves and just relaxed.

"So...hiding your gem?" Lincoln asked Scarlet, she sighed. "I know I shouldn't but I have too." Scarlet said sadly, she had always been bullied for having a gem.

Scarlet decided that the best way to avoid having her gem be seen was to hide it by wearing her white hoddie over her tank top to conceal the gem underneath.

"Everything will be okay." Lincoln told his sister, Scarlet hoped he was right but for now she just wanted to sleep after everything that's happened today.

**First chapter done! I don't own the songs in this chapter and please don't get upset if I don't do the Loud kids right.**

**This story takes place after the Steven Universe movie, and Scarlet is my oc, please review and no flames!**

**I also had to change one verse in the theme song.**


	2. Aura of a Red Diamond!

**Scarlet pov: **The next morning, Lisa suggested that we observe the gems in Little Homeworld.

"Why are we doing this again?" Lori asked Lisa, we walked over the gem side of town. "So we can see what the gems are like." Lisa replied to her.

I had agreed to see what the gems are like since they were healed by Steven and the Diamonds two years ago but I was a little worried.

"You're sure that they won't sense my gem?" I whispered to Lisa, she assured me that none of the gems would be able to sense mine.

Once we got to Little Homeworld, all of us were amazed that the gems and humans were actually getting along and having fun talking.

"This looks gemtastic!" Luan said cheerfully, the others groaned at her pun but I giggled. "Good one!" I said to Luan, she smiled back.

We all walked around observing the gems and I started to relax until 'CRASH!'. "HI, SCARLET!" A familiar voice said happily to me.

"Hey, Spinel." I replied to her, she got off me as Luna helped me up. "Is this gonna become a thing?" I asked Spinel, she smiled at me.

"Yep!" Spinel responded with a smile, I was about to say something when the ground started to shake. "Spinel!" A gentle voice called.

My sisters, brother and I looked up at the three towering gems. "They must be the diamonds." Lincoln whispered to me, we were shocked.

Blue Diamond had been the one to call out to Spinel. "My diamonds!" Spinel greeted, she was happy to see them but I was feeling fear right now.

I watched as the four talked until Yellow Diamond looked at us. "Who are these humans?" Yellow Diamond asked Spinel, I was shaking.

"This is Scarlet!" Spinel said as she grabbed me, I waved at them. "And the others?" Blue Diamond asked her, Spinel didn't know.

I took a calming breath. "These are my sisters and brother." I answered her, all three diamonds were now looking at me as if studying me.

"I see." White Diamond replied calmly, Spinel and the Diamonds started to talk again so I gestured to my siblings and we left.

"That was intense." Lynn said after a second, I could finally breath again. "Okay, so we've met the Diamonds." Lisa stated to us.

"What now?" Lola asked us, we all decided to head back to the arcade and chill out until it was time for the open mic night.

A few hours later, it was time for open mic night and Luna couldn't wait to preform for the people in this town tonight.

"This is going to be epic!" Luna cheered, she was up next after 'Sadie and the Suspects' who are a local band and they are awesome.

"UP next, Luna Loud!" The MC told the crowed, everyone cheered but there was a problem since the music had been switched.

"That's not one of Luna's songs." Lucy noted, Luna was now frozen since she didn't know the song but I did so I got up on stage.

"Luna! Follow me." I told her, Luna looked at me in relief since I was up on stage getting ready to sing with my big sister.

[Play Your Gravitation English version from My Bride Is A Mermaid]

[**Scarlet and Luna**]

_The constellations combine_

_But then my eyes start to dance_

_It feels like stars could collide_

_But when the heat is immense_

_Things are calling for you_

_And now I have to believe_

_In Good Luck_

_I'm not afraid of the pain_

_I'm getting burned by your love_

_And yet I really can't just say_

_Just what's holding me back_

_So I need a reason to believe_

_Feel the beating of my heart_

_The rhythm of my melody_

_It's more then just a song of love_

_It's how you make me feel_

_Oh_

_You are so real to me_

_Though I might fall apart_

_I'll wish upon a star_

_That's how I know it'll reach you one day_

_As for the future goes_

_Let this song be your home_

_Shining Shining Moonlight_

_My heart beats a symphony_

_Your love inspires me_

_That's how I know I'll be with you one day_

_No matter how far we are_

_We'll never stay apart_

_Your love pulls me close to you_

_It's your Gravitation_

Luna and I were pushing each other to be the best on stage and because of that I felt myself give off a red aura which caught every gems attention but I barley noticed it.

_They say when light comes to shine_

_We'll sing with all that we got_

_As I have mentioned before_

_There is a song to be sung_

_Your my way of the two_

_And that's why I believe in Good Luck_

_There's nothing you got to change_

_With every breath that you are_

_My love for you cannot fade_

_Your everything I'm not_

_For you must believe_

_Feel the pounding of my heart_

_The rhythm of my melody_

_It's more then just a song of love_

_It's how you make me feel_

_Oh_

_You are the world to me_

_I'll wish upon a star_

_Spending the rest of time_

_That's how I know it'll reach you one day_

_As for the future goes_

_Let this song be your home_

_Shining Shining Moonlight_

_My heart beats a symphony_

_Your love inspires me_

_That's how I know I'll be with you one day_

_No matter how far we are_

_We'll never stay apart_

_Your love pulls me close to you_

_It's your Gravitation_

I finally noticed that Steven, his family, Spinel, the Diamonds and every gem that's in the crowed were staring directly at me which led me to look at Lisa. "You're glowing!" Lisa mouthed.

_No matter how far we are_

_I'll wish upon a star_

_That's how I know it'll reach you one day_

_As for the future goes_

_Let this song be your home_

_Shining Shining Moonlight_

_My heart beats a symphony_

_Your love inspires me_

_That's how I know I'll be with you one day_

_No matter how far we are_

_We'll never stay apart_

_Your love pulls me close to you_

_It's your Gravitation!_

At the end of the song, everyone cheered loudly for Luna and I. "Thanks sis!" Luna said to me with a smile. "You're welcome." I replied happily, then I looked at Steven who was smiling.

Spinel and the Diamonds said something to Steven and he started moving toward the stage. "I'm going to head back to the hotel." I told Dad, he warned me to be careful going back.

I made a run for it and was soon away far from the stage. "Scarlet! Wait up!" Steven called out, I could feel tears of fear starting to fall down. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted back.

Soon I felt two arms wrap around me and I knew it was Spinel. "LET ME GO!" I cried out, I tried to get free but Spinel wouldn't let go and this made me sob in fear of her.

"Scarlet, it's okay." Spinel said softly, she was hugging me but I couldn't stop crying. "Red? Is that you?" Blue Diamond asked me, I shook harder to try and get away.

"She's not Red Diamond but her daughter." Steven said gently, he came over and tried to calm me down but I wouldn't listen. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Lynn's voice shouted.

Lori and Luan gently pulled me away form Spinel. "It's okay now." Lori told me softly, I hid my face in her chest. "Scarlet." Yellow Diamond said gently, I didn't look at her.

"Dude! Call off your friends!" Luna ordered Steven, with both Lori and Leni whispering words of comfort to me, I was finally able to calm down so I took a breath.

I looked at Steven and the Diamonds. "Can we talk in the morning, please?" I asked him, Steven agreed to meet us on the beach in the morning so we could talk.

We all decided to call it a night, the Diamonds wanted to talk to me now but realized that I was no shape to do so, which made them stay quite for now.

My sisters, brother and I went back to the hotel then waited for Mom and Dad come back with Lily so we could tell them about the meeting tomorrow morning.

Once Mom, Dad and Lily came back we told them what had happened and about the meeting that we'll be having with Steven and his family after breakfast.

"We should get some sleep then." Dad told us, we all got into our sleeping spots and fell asleep but I was still awake wondering what would happen tomorrow.

Pretty soon, I feel fast asleep all while wondering how the meeting will go down tomorrow and I was hoping it would end on good terms so I can move on with my life.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**


	3. Meet the Louds and talk of Training!

**Steven pov: **So, today my friends and I are going to talk with Scarlet about her birth mother.

"I don't understand! How can she have a human mother when Red is her mother?!" Yellow Diamond asked as she paced, Blue tried to calm her.

"Scarlet must've been adopted." I told her, the diamonds and Spinel looked at me. "Adopted?" Blue Diamond asked me, I face-palmed with a sigh.

I tried to explain what it meant for someone to be adopted by another family but they didn't understand. "She's here!" Spinel said happily.

Before anyone could stop her, Spinel pounced on Scarlet again. "Really?" Scarlet said with a huff, Pearl pried Spinel off Scarlet and scolded her.

"Hey, guys." I greeted Scarlet and her family, the older girls stood behind Scarlet protectively and her brother held her hand for support.

"So, we know Scarlet but we don't know all of you." I stated, Scarlet smirked and whispered to her sisters and brother for a few seconds.

"You want to know my siblings?" Scarlet asked me, I nodded 'yes'. "You wanna start us off, Luna?" Scarlet asked her 15 year old sister.

"No problem sis." Luna replied with a smile, Scarlet's sisters and brother got in line while she stood next to her brother with a smile.

Scarlet then singled to her sister Luna who started playing her guitar. [Play the Loud House Sister Song from The Loud House]

[**Scarlet and Lincoln**]

_This is the loud house sister song._

_It's gonna help you learn their names,_

_Figure out where each sister belongs_

_Lori's the oldest her favorite hobby,_

_Is talking on the phone with her boyfriend Bobby._

_Leni's looking ready for the runway_

_Her glasses and her dress are the outfit of the day._

_And then we got Luna,_

_She can pull out her guitar and rock it to the moon brah!_

_But that's only three,_

_There's seven more sisters in the family._

_Let's go!_

_If you hear a pun then Luan said it._

[**Luan speaking**]

_I guess that's a wrap._

[**Scarlet, Lincoln and Luan**]

_Get it?_

[**Scarlet and Lincoln**]

_Oh look, there's Lynn._

_Strong, competitive and bound to win._

_The twins!_

_Lana loves all her pets,_

_And Lola loves her pretty pink princess dress._

_But your jaw's gonna hit the floor_

_When you realize there's still three more._

_Who-oa, there's Lucy,_

_She loves poetry and anything spooky._

_Lisa is a genius at science and math,_

_If you don't believe us, just check out this graph!_

_Let's not forget about the baby on the team._

_That's Lily, a walking, talking poop machine._

_So now you know their names,_

_And if you don't just take your best guess._

_Try to name all of the Loud Sisters in three seconds or less._

I'm not going to deny this but it was hard at trying to keep Scarlet's sisters straight not that, we didn't try and we did try to keep it under three seconds.

_TIMES UP!_

_Oh, yeah, we know at times so many siblings can seem kind of tough._

_But at the end of the day the loud house family's all about the love._

[**Loud Sisters**]

_Awww._

[**Scarlet and Lincoln**]

_That was the Loud House Sister Song._

_We hoped you learned their names_

_Figure out where each sister belongs!_

My friends and I were stunned into silence. "That's my sisters and this my brother Lincoln." Scarlet told us, the silence broken we introduced ourselves.

Then we got down to point, the diamonds started to tell us about Red Diamond and how she left with my mom but went separate ways once they got to earth.

"But now we're all together again." Blue Diamond said happily, I shared a glance with Scarlet. "You do know that I'm not my mom, right?" Scarlet asked her.

"We know but we can tell your so much like her." Yellow Diamond replied softly, I shook my head. "So what now?" Lana asked me, I looked at my friends.

"It'd be a good idea to start training her." Pearl answered Lana, Mr. and Mrs. Loud looked uneasy. "What for?" Lola asked Pearl, she wanted to know.

"This way, Scarlet will be able to control her powers." Garnet answered, Scarlet shifted to her right foot. "We're not gonna be here all summer." Scarlet said.

"Yes, we are!" Leni responded cheerfully, Scarlet face-palmed. "Thank you Leni." Scarlet replied sarcastically, Lincoln whispered to Scarlet and she sighed.

"Fine. When do we start?" Scarlet asked Pearl and Garnet, they started to make a schedule with Mr. and Mrs. Loud while I talked with Connie.

"Scarlet doesn't seem interested in her gem heritage." I told her, Connie looked at Scarlet who talking to her sister Luna and ignoring the diamonds.

"She's been raised by a normal family so you can't blame her for not wanting to know." Connie replied gently, she had a point there since it's true.

My dad offered to try and explain gem stuff to Scarlet's parents while she trained with us and got to know all the gems in Little Homeworld.

"I want Scarlet to play with me!" Lana shouted out, she and Lola were upset. "No! Scarlet's going to play with me!" Lola shouted back to her.

The twins started to fight. "Should we do something?" I asked Scarlet, she looked at Lincoln. "Intervention." Scarlet told him, they smiled.

Scarlet and Lincoln pulled the twins apart and agreed to play with both of them. "Okay!" Lana and Lola said happily, they went off to the arcade.

After the schedule had been worked out the rest of Scarlet's sisters went to the arcade while my dad talked with Mr. and Mrs. Loud about gem stuff.

"I hope Scarlet will accept her gem heritage soon." I whispered to Connie, she told me that we should talk to Scarlet once her training starts.

We agreed that we help Scarlet accept her gem heritage and try to relax while being near so many gems which includes being near the diamonds.

All of us did notice that Spinel and Scarlet seem to get along already so that's a good start but we need to do baby steps if this is going to work.

**New chapter done! Sorry if it's short, I don't own the song in this chapter so please review and no flames! **


	4. Weapon Summoning and Bad Memories!

**Third Person pov: **Today, Scarlet starts her training with the Crystal Gems in the sky arena.

"Did all you kids have to come?" Pearl asked Lori, she rolled her eyes at Pearl. "Family supports each other." Lori replied to her.

Lynn was helping Scarlet warm up. "I don't know if I want to do this." Scarlet whispered to Lynn. "You've got this." Lynn told her.

Steven and Lincoln were talking while waiting for Pearl's instructions so that way Steven can help Scarlet with her training.

After a few minutes, it was time to start. "First, your going to try and summon you weapon." Pearl told Scarlet, she paused.

"My weapon?" Scarlet asked nervously, the older Loud kids suddenly remembered an incident back when Lincoln and Scarlet were in kindergarten.

Scarlet remembered that incident as well but didn't want to say anything or summon her weapon again after what almost happened.

"Yes, your weapon." Pearl responded, she then brought out a holo-Pearl and explained that holo-Pearl will be Scarlet's opponent.

Holo-Pearl started a fight but Scarlet just kept dodging her. "You have to summon your weapon!" Amethyst shouted to her.

Scarlet dodged the hologram again but this time holo-Pearl sliced part of a stone in half and sent it flying at the Loud kids.

"AHHHHH!" Scarlet's siblings screamed in fear, Scarlet turned and ran to her siblings when a familiar feeling washed over her.

Scarlet's gem glowed and she brought out a Garnet Rod. "DEAD SCREAM!" Scarlet called out, the blast hit the stone and destroyed it.

"Are you guys okay?!" Scarlet asked them, they were shook up a little but otherwise just fine. "You did it!" Steven cheered.

Scarlet looked at the familiar weapon and became angry. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Scarlet shouted at Pearl.

Everyone recoiled at her tone. "Your stupid hologram almost killed my siblings and all so I could summon my weapon!" Scarlet shouted.

"If that's how it's going to work then I don't want to do train with you!" Scarlet said with a sob, she ran right back to the warp pad and left.

"No you've done it!" Lori said angrily, Steven was confused and scared. "What did we do?" Steven asked her, Lori sighed and sat down.

"You've brought back bad memories for Scarlet." Lori told him, she told them about what happened with Scarlet's weapon at school.

"If Lincoln hadn't tackled her, Scarlet would've destroyed the whole school." Lori finished, Steven and gems were speechless.

"We have to find her." Garnet told everyone, back with Scarlet she warped back to Steven's house and ran outside his house.

"Scarlet? Are you alright?" Blue Diamond asked softly, Scarlet looked at the diamonds and Spinel then made a break for it.

"Scarlet! What's wrong?" Spinel asked her, she and the diamonds were following her hoping to help Scarlet and cheer her up.

But soon they lost sight of her. "Where did Scarlet go?" Yellow Diamond asked worriedly, soon they heard crying from the woods.

They found Scarlet but didn't know how to approach her without scaring her. "What should we do?" White Diamond asked her sisters.

Just then music started to play from Scarlet's I-pod. [Play Nightmare from Jem and the Holograms]

[**Scarlet**]

_Everything's going in circles_

_Everyone's so intense_

_All of it seems so mysterious_

_And none of it makes any sense_

_This must be a nightmare_

_(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

_Nightmare I'm going through_

_A nightmare_

_(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

_What am I gonna do?_

_I'm stuck in a time warp (Time warp)_

_How did I go astray? (Astray)_

_Baby, the matter is serious_

_Won't somebody show me the way?_

_This must be a nightmare_

_(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

_Nightmare, when it's gonna end?_

_Nightmare_

_(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

_Lost without a friend_

_Nightmare_

_(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

_Nightmare, the world's so unkind_

_Nightmare_

_(Nightmare, nightmare, nightmare, nightmare)_

_Have I lost my mind?_

After the song was over, Scarlet broke down which made Spinel and the diamonds sad. "What happened?" Spinel asked gently, Scarlet clung to Spinel.

Scarlet told them everything that happened in the sky arena and how it made her remember some pretty bad memories involving her weapon and her school.

"How dare they?" Yellow Diamond started, but she stopped and calmed down. "They should've been more careful." White Diamond said softly, Spinel held Scarlet.

The Diamonds started to hum a soft song which made Scarlet join in as she somehow knew the song and even Spinel joined in the song so she could help.

Scarlet was able to calm down thanks to the song and thanks to the ones who sang it. "Know any other songs?" Blue Diamond asked Scarlet, she smiled.

[Play Quiet Night English version by Lucas Clayne from Gundam Seed]

[**Scarlet**]

_In this quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we've made_

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though your not here with me_

_I dream of the day we'll meet again_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night_

_Into the quiet night_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by_

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase_

_The love that we've made_

_And the stars in the sky_

_That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though your not here with me_

_I dream of the day we'll meet again_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night_

_Into the quiet night_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night_

_Hold me close, so deep in your heart_

_I will find you_

_No matter where I have to go_

_And dream of me_

_For I will be there_

_Follow the stars_

_That lead into the quiet night!_

When Scarlet opened her eyes, she saw that all the gems from Little Homeworld, her family, Steven and his family had heard her singing. "Um..." Scarlet said shyly.

Everyone cheered for her, Scarlet blushed beet red. "What a beautiful song." Bismuth said with a smile, all the gems knew that song was meant to calm others.

Steven and the crystal gems apologized to Scarlet for what happened in the sky arena. "Just don't let it happen again." Scarlet told Pearl, she promised.

The Loud siblings hugged Scarlet and let her know that they were okay then made sure that she was okay after what had happened which she was now.

Everyone proceeded to hang out in Little Homeworld so Scarlet could get to know more gems and was having fun talking to them which made her sibs smile.

**New chapter done! The Garnet Rod and attack Scarlet used are from Sailor Moon, I don't own either songs in this chapter.**

**Please review and no flames! **


	5. Getting to know Scarlet!

**Spinel pov: **Today Scarlet has the day off from training and she's so excited about something.

"So, what's going on today?" I asked Scarlet, she was wearing a costume. "Today is the Sailor Moon convention." Scarlet replied happily.

Scarlet explained that she was going to this convention since she's a fan of Sailor Moon and so she could get some memorabilia.

While Scarlet was getting ready, I thought about one of her powers that we learned about from the Diamonds last week.

One of her powers is that Scarlet can mimic the powers of someone else hence why she uses the powers of the sailor scouts.

"I'm ready!" Scarlet called out, I saw that she was wearing and exact replica of Sailor Moon's outfit from the fight scenes.

Scarlet's hair is done up like Sailor Moon's hair, in buns with the rest of her hair down. "Wow!" I said with a smile.

We left the hotel where Scarlet and her family are staying at when we ran into the diamonds who were waiting for us.

"We'd like to come as well." Yellow Diamond told us, I shared a glance with Scarlet. "Okay." We replied in sync.

Thankfully the convention is being held outside since I knew the diamonds wouldn't want to shrink down for a while.

"What can we except at this event?" Blue Diamond asked Scarlet, she happily explained all the fun things going on.

Once we got to the convention, Scarlet smiled and started to go around getting things while talking with other humans.

"She's happy." White Diamond stated with a smile, we all watched Scarlet as she chatted with the other fans about the show.

We got to watch some of the episodes of season one for 'Sailor Moon Crystal' which is a amazing and I became a fan of it.

A little while later, one of the humans in charge of the event told everyone that it was time for karaoke and everyone cheered.

Scarlet got up on stage and decided to sing one of her favorite songs from the original version of the Sailor Moon show.

[Play Let's Fright from Sailor Moon]

[**Scarlet**]

_The day has turned to night_

_And we must fight to save our dreams_

_It will need our hope_

_We will not give up our dreams_

_We are Sailor Scouts_

_And we will not forget again_

_Yes. we're Sailor Scouts_

_And we will fight until the end_

_Our work is never done_

_We'll beat evil_

_Fight as one_

_Under the moonlight_

_Sending evil forces on the run_

_Let's Fight!_

_For the love we share_

_Let's Fight!_

_'Cause we know we care, my friends_

_Let's Fight!_

_For hope everywhere_

_Let's Fight!_

_'Cause we need to care, my friends_

_Let's Fight!_

_Sailor Moon!_

_Sailor Moon!_

_Let's Fight!_

_For the love we share_

_Let's Fight!_

_'Cause we know we care, my friends_

_Let's Fight!_

_For hope everywhere_

_Let's Fight!_

_For the love we share_

_Let's Fight!_

_'Cause we need to care, my friends_

_Let's Fight!_

_'Cause we are the best_

_Sailor Moon!_

_Sailor Moon!_

_Sailor Moon!_

At the end of the song, all of the fans were cheering for Scarlet. "THANK YOU!" Scarlet shout happily, she took a bow then got off stage so the next person could sing.

"That was amazing!" I said to Scarlet, she smiled and hugged me. "I'm happy you four liked it." Scarlet replied with a smile, we stayed for the whole convention.

When the convention was over, the five us hung out for a little while and just talked about Sailor Moon which made Scarlet very happy since we like the show now.

As we talked about who Usagi should be with as a couple in the show since most fans prefer her to be with Saya instead of Momoru, I glanced at the diamonds.

I saw the look they each had in their eyes. _"They want Scarlet to live with us on Homeworld."_ I thought in worry, that wouldn't go so well if they asked her.

But the Diamonds only want what's best for Scarlet and in a sense they are family so they want to make sure Scarlet is safe with us the palace and not on earth.

Knowing them, they'll be persistent about getting Scarlet to agree to live with us on Homeworld even though she's happy with her life and human family.

The Diamonds will eventually ask but they want to get the chance to know Scarlet so they don't compare her to Red Diamond as most gems would do.

I was happy to be friends with Scarlet since she accepted me even after hearing about what I almost did to Steven and the earth a few months ago.

Scarlet got the whole story from me and understood that I was mad but also told me that I shouldn't have taken my anger out on Steven or earth.

That said, Scarlet said that she still wanted to be my friend since I knew that she could help me understand friendship while I helped her with gem stuff.

Scarlet and I smiled at each other since we had fun today and I knew that we'd have fun everyday while she's here in Beach City for summer break.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	6. An offer for Scarlet and Steven!

**Steven pov: **It's been a month since Scarlet started training and she's gotten really good.

Today I'm hanging out with Scarlet, Lincoln, Amethyst and Connie since Pearl and the others are at Little Homewolrd.

"Luna's music is awesome!" Connie said to Lincoln, he and Scarlet smiled. "We love her music." Lincoln replied happily.

"She's really cool." I added in, Scarlet smirked. "Her girlfriend thinks so too." Lincoln responded with a smirk, I blushed.

"Girlfriend?" Connie asked him, Amethyst and Scarlet shared a smirk. "Right on!" Amethyst and Scarlet said with a fist pump.

The five us talked for a while until Spinel came 'CRASH!'. "Again?" Scarlet deadpanned, Lincoln helped his sister up.

"Spinel, why did do you do that?" I asked her, Spinel got up. "You two need to hide!" Spinel told Scarlet and I.

"Why?" Scarlet asked her, before Spinel could answer the diamonds came over to speak with us about something.

"Scarlet, Steven! We have an offer for you." White Diamond told us, I had a feeling that I know where this is going.

"What offer?" Scarlet asked them, the three of them smiled. "We want you both to come live with us." Blue Diamond replied.

"Knew it." I muttered, Scarlet looked at the happy Diamonds. "I...um...I don't know." Scarlet said with a frown.

[Play Let us adore you from the Steven Universe Movie]

[**White, Blue and Yellow Diamond**]

_Come live with us in the Palace_

_There's a room waiting for you_

[**Yellow**]

_Come on..._

[**Blue**]

_Come on..._

[**White**]

_Come on..._

[**All Diamonds**]

_Just let us adore you_

[**Steven Speaking**]

_You guys really have gotten better at showing affection,_

_But I've got my own life to get back to_

_Don't forget-I'm not Pink Diamond!_

[**Scarlet Speaking**]

_I like my life the way it is and I'm not Red Diamond!_

[**All Diamonds**]

_Yes, we know that you're not her but you were her's_

_You know what it meant to love her_

_And you remind us so much of her_

[**Steven Speaking**]

_Thanks, but I really gotta go_

[**Scarlet Speaking**]

_I'm not leaving my family and planet!_

[**All Diamonds**]

_But Steven, Scarlet!_

[**Yellow Speaking**]

_I've disbanded my armies, I've liberated my colonies!_

[**Blue Speaking**]

_I never shatter! I'd never make anyone cry!_

[**White Speaking**]

_I've been saying "please" and "thank you," even to lower life-forms!_

[**Steven Speaking**]

_What did we talk about?_

[**White Speaking**]

_Ugh, equal life-forms_

_Steven, we've done everything you've asked!_

[**Steven Speaking**]

_That's great! Good job! Keep it up!_

_Bye!_

I took Scarlet's hand and made a break for it. "Where are we going?" Scarlet asked me, we didn't stop until we got to my house. "Made it back." I told her.

"What was that about?" Scarlet asked me, I sighed. "The Diamonds want us to live with them so they can smoother us with love 24/7." I explained to her.

"Are they always that persistent?" Scarlet asked me, I sat down on the couch. "You have no idea." I replied her, Scarlet shook her head then sat down.

"They can't be that bad, can they?" Scarlet asked me, I looked at her. "They aren't but they can be a little clingy." I responded with a small sigh.

I thought about the many times the Diamonds asked me to move in with them but now they're asking Scarlet to give up her life and family on earth.

"I get why they want us to live with them." Scarlet told me, I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean?" I asked her, I was confused about this.

Scarlet explained that the Diamonds are like our aunts since they're like sisters to our mom's and they want us to live with them as a family on Homeworld.

"I've never thought of it like that." I told her, Scarlet did have a point. "Maybe we can work something out." Scarlet said with a smile, she's got a plan.

We left my house and found the Diamonds outside on the beach. "Guys!" I called out, the Diamonds looked at us with sad looks on their faces.

"I think I have a solution to your offer." Scarlet told them, they lit up. "What is your solution?" Yellow Diamond asked her, Scarlet smiled at her.

"First, I need my parents here for this." Scarlet replied, she sent a message to her parents and we waited for them to show up with my Dad.

When they got here, we started to listen to Scarlet's idea. "You want to what?!" Mr. Loud asked Scarlet, my mouth fell open from the idea.

Scarlet told us that she and I could spend half of summer with the Diamonds on Homeworld then we come back to earth before fall.

The Diamonds were all for the idea but our parents weren't sure about this so White Diamond told them to think about Scarlet's proposal.

After that, Scarlet and her parents went back to their hotel while Dad and I went back to Little Homeworld to talk with the others about this.

"Do you think Mr. and Mrs. Loud will agree?" I asked my dad, he scratched his head. "I think they'll have a family meeting." Dad told me.

I really hope that they do talk about this even though the final choice will be made by Scarlet and I so we'll need to talk about this later.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter and I added in what I wanted Scarlet to say.**

**Remember, Scarlet isn't from the movie. Please review and no flames! **


	7. Going to Homeworld!

**Scarlet pov: **Today, I'm on the beach training with Garnet before I leave with the Diamonds.

"SHINE AQUA ILLISON!" I shouted out, my attack was able to knock Garnet back. "Nice shot!" Garnet said with a smirk.

I smiled back at her. "Thanks." I replied to her, just then vanzilla pulled up. "Scarlet!" My siblings shouted in glee.

After nearly getting crushed in the sky arena, our parents told my sibs that they couldn't come to practice with me.

"We're done for today." Garnet told me, she patted my head then went back to the temple to speak with the others.

"So...you sure you wanna go with them?" Lynn asked me, I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Yes." I told her, she shook her head.

This made me remind my siblings that it was their idea for me to get some closure even if it meant going to the gem Homeworld.

"Scarlet!" Spinel called out, this time I managed to avoid her pouncing on me. "Nice try." I responded with a smirk, she laughed.

Spinel told us that Steven and the Diamonds were waiting for me which meant that it was time to leave for a month.

I hugged my family goodbye and promised to talk to them everyday when I wasn't with Steven or the Diamonds or Spinel.

We got to the Diamonds ship and got on board. "Hello, Scarlet!" Blue Diamond greeted me, I smiled at her and the others.

Once the ship took off, Steven told me that it would take awhile for us to reach Homeworld so we played some card games.

"Do either of you know any other good songs from earth?" Yellow Diamond asked us, I shared a glance with Steven.

"I do know one that you might like." I told her, Steven got out a boom box from his bag, how it fit inside, I'll never know.

[Play Fields of Hope by Desiree Parker from Gundam Seed Destiny]

[**Scarlet**]

_Beneath the veil of starry sky_

_As cold as winter's darkest night_

_It's there you sleep, silent and deep_

_You're all alone_

_I sing the prayer's_

_Soft melody_

_Across the lonely silent fields_

_A little light began to shine_

_It shines on and on_

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed_

_You laughed like a child_

_Happy and carefree_

_That's the future's promise for you and me_

_One day on a green and shiny morn'_

_One day we will finally make it through_

_Cause in this sky_

_So dark with winter_

_We still have to believe it's true_

_Fields of hope_

_A gentle touch_

_A loving brush_

_Those things I still search for_

_A prayer in_

_A melody_

_It goes on and on_

_I sing the prayer's_

_Soft melody_

_One vanishes, one dies_

_And all in all_

_It starts again_

_A never ending cycle_

_One day on a green and shiny morn'_

_Through all the long night's we've been fighting for_

_There lies a place_

_Far from disgrace_

_Where we won't have to hide from the world again_

_Now there lies a deep love within my heart_

_A yearn to protect you and keep you warm_

_It's all familiar and yet so far_

_It's made for the piece of mind_

_Fields of hope_

_(Music)_

_Natsukashiku mada tooi_

_Yakusoku no nohara_

_Fields of hope_

_Fields of hope!_

At the end of the song, I opened my eyes to see that Steven, Spinel and the Diamonds were crying. "That was beautiful." White Diamond told me, I smiled back at her.

"What's with the screen?" I asked Spinel, apparently while I had been singing, Blue Pearl had been sending out a transmission of me singing to every colony.

I blushed tomato red. "So every gem on every colony heard me?" I asked her, Blue Pearl nodded with a smile. "Why would do this to me?" I asked with a mock whine.

Blue Diamond told me that every gem on every colony was going to know about me eventually so she decided that it was best if they heard me sing for them.

Yellow Diamond said that once we get to Homeworld, I would be introduced to all gem colonies just as Steven and Spinel had been before they met me.

"We're here!" Yellow Pearl announced, I looked out the window with an awestruck look. "It's amazing." I whispered, the other beamed with pride looks.

After landing the ship, I was taken to my mother's room where I could rest and tomorrow I'd be introduced to every gem colony all over the cosmos.

"I hope all the gems will be okay with me." I muttered to myself, once I was settled into my mother's room, I fell asleep and dreamt about tomorrow.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	8. Family Time!

**Third Person pov: **The next day, when Scarlet woke up, she went to find Steven or Spinel.

Problem was though, Scarlet ended up getting lost in the palace. "Where am I?" Scarlet asked herself, she was all turned around.

"There you are!" Yellow Pearl called out, Scarlet turned to face her. "The diamonds are waiting for you. "Yellow Pearl told her.

The two set off for the thrown room so that way the Diamonds could introduce Scarlet to every gem in the whole cosmos.

"SCARLET!" The Diamonds greeted happily, Scarlet smiled back at them. "Good morning." Steven said with a smile.

White Diamond, then explained that she and the others would introduce Scarlet to all gem colonies this morning.

"Are you ready?" Yellow Diamond asked Scarlet, she was nervous. "Not really." Scarlet replied with a nervous tone.

"You'll be alright." Blue Diamond reassured her, Steven and Spinel held Scarlet's hands. "Let's do this." Scarlet said to them.

Blue Pearl turned on the camera and pointed it at White Diamond who smiled and started making a huge speech.

Scarlet couldn't blame her since today is a momentous occasion because she's Red Diamond's daughter and heir.

Once White Diamond was done with her speech, it was time for Scarlet to say a few words to all gems everywhere.

At first Scarlet didn't know what to say but one glance at her friends and the right words poured out of her mouth.

Finally, the speeches were over with. "Glad that's done with." Scarlet said with a sigh, she could finally relax now.

"What should we do now?" Spinel asked her, Blue Diamond then suggested that they all spend time together.

"Like a family?" Steven asked her, he was wary. "As a family." Yellow Diamond second the suggestion.

So, they all played games, mainly Spinel helped make up the games. "What now?" White Diamond asked everyone.

"Karaoke?" Scarlet suggested, everyone loved the idea and they each took a turn to sing but Spinel didn't know what to sing.

"I've got just the song for us to sing." Scarlet told Spinel, she was happy to sing together with Scarlet who hit play.

[Play Kiss Me full version from Carole and Tuesday]

[**Scarlet**]

_It's hard to be a normal person, that's just not me_

_I'm writing a journal to keep my feelings hiding_

_I cross that bridge, what would I see?_

_Want to see it dreaming my dreams_

_Miracles, beautiful, here we go all the way_

[**Spinel**]

_Running from my life_

_It's no use to keep holding back my thoughts_

_It would be wrong if you're gone_

_Found my way through the stars_

_If I could reach to your heart_

_Money still can't buy me love_

_But there's still life when there's hope around_

_Like a rainbow in the clouds, a gift from above_

[**Scarlet**]

_Kiss me before sunrise_

_Or I'm leaving you tonight_

_My love found a place_

_To stay and rest like that_

_Always stayin' forever, meant to be together_

_If we could change this world_

_Today with you_

[**Spinel**]

_If I was born to make you happy, I'd be ready_

_No matter how you feel, I'll always be your buddy_

_I found your way, a light was shining_

_Angels smiling, dreaming your dreams_

_Miracles, beautiful, here we go all the way_

[**Scarlet**]

_Yes, this is where I belong_

_Fixing everything that was wrong_

_Not looking back and stay strong_

_Climbing up that big wall_

_Don't be afraid, you won't fall_

_Here's a friend, you are not alone_

_Let's make a wish and pass it around_

_Like the sun in the sky, a kind of love_

[**Spinel**]

_Kiss me before sunrise_

_Or I'm leaving you tonight_

_My love found a place_

_To stay and rest like that_

_Always stayin' forever, meant to be together_

_If we could change this world_

_Today with you_

[**Scarlet and Spinel**]

_A holy melody_

_Woke up the soul in me_

_I didn't want to stay in this world, ooh_

_No, not anymore_

_Don't make me say, that I love you_

_Now I know the reason here_

[**Scarlet**]

_Kiss me before sunrise_

_Or I'm leaving you tonight_

_My love found a place_

_To stay and rest like that_

_Always stayin' forever, meant to be together_

_If we could change this world..._

[**Scarlet and Spinel**]

_Kiss me before sunrise_

_Or I'm leaving you tonight_

_My love found a place_

_To stay and rest like that_

_Always stayin' forever, meant to be together_

_If we could change this world_

_Today with you._

When Scarlet and Spinel were done, everyone clapped for them. "Thank you!" Scarlet and Spinel said happily, they hugged for a moment then let go.

"What's next?" Scarlet asked her aunts, they smiled and taught them different songs from Homeworld. "That's pretty." Scarlet said with a smile.

The Diamonds and Spinel are very happy that Steven and Scarlet are staying for a while since it's just like having Pink and Red Diamond back.

But this time it's even better since their lost sister's children are with them and they all want to be a happy and loving family just like before.

Steven and Scarlet knew that everything was going to be just fine as they spent time with their aunts and new friend on Homeworld.

Scarlet loved her adopted family but now she loves her new family just as much since they understand her in a way no one else could.

Everyone hoped that this feeling of love would last for eternity and even beyond that because they wanted to keep this feeling forever.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	9. Tough Choices!

**Third Person pov: **Scarlet was in her mother's room talking to her family about a decision.

"I don't understand." Scarlet said to her parents, they looked at their daughter's sad face. "We think it's a good idea." Rita told her.

Rita and Lynn Sr. told their kids that it would be better for Scarlet to stay in Beach City. "Why would you think that?" Scarlet asked them.

"You fit in better here and you won't be bullied." Lynn Sr. replied gently, all the Loud kids knew about their sister being bullied a lot.

"But to leave me in Beach City?" Scarlet asked sadly, she didn't want to leave her family. "You'd live with the Crystal Gems." Luan said.

"We all think it's for the best since there are more gems and they won't judge you." Lincoln said helpfully, Scarlet looked at Luna.

"Can I talk with Scarlet alone?" Luna asked her family, they left the room to go speak with Greg and the others about this.

"What do you think?" Scarlet asked her, Luna looked into her sisters eyes. "It's really up to you sis." Luna responded to her.

Scarlet knew that Luna was the one to help her with tough choices but this time it was entirely up to her to make the choice.

"I don't know what to do." Scarlet admitted, Luna looked at her little sister sadly then got an idea as she stomped her foot.

Luna then clapped her hands together. "Round and round the dancing laundry." Luna sang out, Scarlet looked at her.

"Round and round the dancing laundry." Luna sang out again, Scarlet joined in and they started to sing together.

[Play The Dancing Laundry from Carole and Tuesday]

[**Luna and** **Scarlet**]

_Always knew what I wanted to do_

_But things just don't go as smooth_

_(But things just don't go as smooth)_

_Inside out (Oh-oh), then going upside down_

_It's easy to sing, but it's harder to live_

_I met you and then the story began_

_The only lonely two (Only lonely two)_

_Must have been some (Oh-oh) magic in the wind_

_Hit me with the beat and singing_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, yeah_

_Round and round, the dancing laundry_

_Let's lose our minds, forget the time_

_And everything will be just fine_

_Round and Round like dancing laundry_

_It's you and me, that's all we need_

_You were the missing puzzle piece_

_Seventeen, wonder what it really means_

_When people say I live in a dream_

_(When people say I live in a dream)_

_Complicated feelings (oh-oh) always rushing through me_

_It keeps them going like a merry-go-round_

_I had been feeling lonely till when_

_You came along that day (You came along that day)_

_We kept on running (Oh-oh) till we were all alone again_

_But this time we can sing the_

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, yeah_

_Round and round, the dancing laundry_

_Let's lose our minds, forget the time_

_And everything will be just fine_

_Round and round like dancing laundry_

_It's you and me, that's all we need_

_You were the missing puzzle piece_

_Round and round, the dancing laundry_

_Let's lose our minds, forget the time_

_And everything will be just fine_

_Round and round like dancing laundry_

_It's you and me, that's all we need_

_You were the missing puzzle piece!_

After Luna and Scarlet were done singing, they laughed. "I remember that we'd sing that song every time we did laundry." Scarlet said with a laugh, she was happy again.

"It made time go by faster." Luna added in, the laughing stopped. "So...do you know what you want to do?" Luna asked her little sister, Scarlet sighed sadly.

"I'd need some time to think about it." Scarlet replied to her, Luna understood. "Why not talk to Steven about this?" Luna suggested to her, it was a good idea.

"I'll talk to him and the Crystal Gems since they can help." Scarlet responded, both girls knew they'd be able to help in this situation since it's a gem thing.

Luna suggested that Scarlet also talk with Spinel and the Diamonds since they're her family now too and they can make things easier for Scarlet to understand.

Scarlet agreed to talk with them as well as Connie and Greg since they'll be the ones that she can confide in with all this magical gem stuff from their point of view.

Once the plan was made, Scarlet and Luna hung up leaving Scarlet to think about leaving her family to live in Beach City or stay with them and suffer the pain.

"It's my choice but I need help to decide on what to do." Scarlet said to herself, she then decided to get some sleep before talking with everyone else about this.

Scarlet laid on her mother's huge pillow and started to fall asleep while thinking of how to talk to the others in the morning about her decision for the future.

**New chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, please review and no flames! **


	10. Family Meeting and Scarlet's Choice!

**Scarlet pov: **Today, I had Steven call the Crystal Gems, his Dad and Connie for this meeting.

"Everything okay, Scarlet?" Connie asked me, I looked at her and everyone else. "Not really." I replied to her, everyone was worried.

"What's wrong?" Pearl asked me, I told everyone what my family had suggested to me yesterday when I called them so we could talk.

"Dad, is that true?" Steven asked Greg, now all eyes were on him. "Yeah, Lynn Sr. and Rita told me about this." Greg replied to him.

"Even your siblings agreed to this?" Lapis asked softly, I nodded 'yes'. "They just want what's best for me." I responded with a shrug.

Spinel and the Diamonds were concerned about how I felt about this idea but they were also happy that I might stay in Beach City.

"But to leave you in Beach City?" Amethyst said in disbelief, that's pretty much how everyone was feeling about this just like me.

"The decision is up to Scarlet." Garnet reminded them, we all knew that I got the final say but I still don't know what I want.

"Like I told Luna, I'd need time to think." I told her, Garnet understood this just like Luna had which I'm very grateful for.

"There's got to be a way to decide this." Peridot stated, she wanted to start a list of pro's and con's to help me make a choice.

"Isn't there anyone else we can talk to?" Bismuth asked me, I then thought about Clyde and how he's helped me out a lot.

"I do know someone." I said with a smile, just then another communicator went off. "Hello?" Steven answered the call.

"Um...is Scarlet there?" A voice asked him, I knew that voice. "CLYDE!" I shouted happily, Clyde straightened up at my voice.

"Scarlet! Lincoln told me everything that's happened." Clyde told me, at least he's still in the loop which is good news.

"What should I do?" I asked Clyde, he looked at me and everyone else. "Maybe you should stay in Beach City." Clyde replied.

Everyone went into an uproar but I was able to calm then down. "Why do you think that?" I asked Clyde, he took a breath.

Clyde began to list off some pretty good reasons as to why I should live in Beach City with Steven and his family.

"He makes some good points." I stated, this made everyone agree. "But it's still up to you." Clyde added in, I smiled at him.

Clyde then got an idea to help me make a decision in a way that would be good for everyone so we called my family.

Once they answered, Clyde told us his idea and everyone was alright with it, even Connie who's dating Steven now.

"I know in a way you two are like cousins so it's okay." Connie told Steven and I, so Clyde started the music.

[Play Dance With Destinies English version from Dance With Devils]

[**Steven, Scarlet, Lincoln**]

_Dance with destinies_

_High up in the sky, enclosed by millions of stars_

_How are paths ever crossed, miraculous, we're all here_

_Now I need to tell the truth, what I feel inside my heart_

_I love you forever and ever_

[**Lincoln**]

_I can see she's found her wings_

_And it's time for her to fly_

_I'll always be there to protect her_

_Now I know I can do so from afar_

_I'll keep her safe, I swear, that's how I'll show my love_

[**Steven and Scarlet**]

_Dance in a sweet dream_

_You and I together, we'll go hand in hand_

_To the place that we've seen only in our wildest dreams_

_Listening only to the sound of our own eternal vows_

_I love you forever and ever_

[**Steven**]

_I promise you, I will make you happy._

_You must make a choice, how your life will now unfold_

_Two dissimilar worlds, two dissimilar paths_

_Devil world or human world?_

[**Scarlet**]

_Devil world or human world?_

_Two dissimilar worlds, two dissimilar paths_

_Dance with destinies_

_I don't wanna part from him, the one I truly love_

_Here where we move as one_

_Together, in his world_

_Then there're those so dear to me, I can't stand to lose them all_

_It's there we live together in my world_

_My world? His world?_

_This is my choice, I must decide_

_For this is my destiny_

_I will choose the path that will lead to a treasure immeasurable_

_My true self!_

_I've made my choice, I decided to stay human._

_(Music)_

_Dance with my devil_

_You're my only true love_

_My dear, dear, dear devil_

_You and I must part for now, we'll walk our own paths_

_We will surly meet again in a future far away_

_I'll love you forever and ever!_

When the song was over, everyone held their breath. "I've made my choice, I decided to stay in Beach City!" I declared, everyone sighed in relief which made me laugh.

It was decided that my parents would contact they're lawyer and get the papers ready so Greg would get custody of me so the paper work would be over with.

Everyone talked about how things would work, meaning I could still visit my family after a warp pad was made to be put in the backyard as a go between.

I chatted with Spinel and the Diamonds who are very happy since now they could see both Steven and I at the same time when we visited them or when they visit.

It was also agreed that I would continue to train with the Crystal Gems so I'd be able to get a better handle using my powers which will be a good thing.

Bismuth agreed to expand Steven's house so that way I could have my own bedroom which he and the others were alright with and I agreed to that as well.

"I'm happy you made your choice." Luna said with a smile, we know it'll be hard to adjust but it'll work out. "So am I." I replied to her, we laughed.

Everyone was happy that we were able to work something out and I was happy because my family just became a whole lot bigger with lots of love.

**New chapter done! One chapter left to do, I don't own the song in this chapter so please review and no flames! **


	11. New Life Starts Now!

**Third Person Pov: **It's nearing the end of summer vacation so Scarlet and Steven are back on earth.

Today, everything had been set up so now Scarlet was under Greg's custody which meant that she was staying Beach City.

"I'll miss you guys!" Scarlet said with a sob, she was saying goodbye to her family. "It's not forever you know." Lori told her.

The Loud siblings were still crying even though they knew that Scarlet could visit whenever she wanted thanks to the new warp pad.

"I know but without you guys..." Scarlet trailed off, she was sad to leave her family but she tried to stay strong for everyone.

"Think of us whenever there's chaos." Lincoln said with a smirk, Scarlet laughed at that since there'd be chaos around town.

Steven and the others watched as the family said their goodbyes. "She'll be safe with us." Pearl told Rita and Lynn Sr.

"We know but she's still our daughter." Rita replied gently, the gems understood this but they knew that this isn't goodbye.

Soon, it was time for the Loud family to head back to Royal Woods but Scarlet and Steven had a farewell gift for them.

They had planned this while they were on Homeworld, so Steven started the music and Scarlet started to sing the song.

[Play Sparkle English version from Your Name]

[**Scarlet**]

_Caught in a never-ending game_

_Seems like the world's still trying to tame me_

_If that's the way I will obey_

_Beautifully struggle everyday_

_Should we have a little kiss_

_While seeing both of our hourglasses_

_Let's make a plan to meet somewhere that is_

_Most far from 'goodbye'_

_Finally the time has come_

_Everything up 'til yesterday was a prologue_

_Skimming through the days of old_

_It's my turn to bear the load_

_My experience and my skill_

_And all the courage I had let start to mildew_

_At an unprecedented speed I will_

_Dive right into you_

_And when I dozed off into a lukewarm can of soda I_

_Dreamed of a world so far from here, that's not on the map_

_Searching outside of the classroom window_

_Or in the summer morning that's_

_Brought from the commuting train_

_Words like 'tomorrow' or 'future' or 'fate'_

_No matter how far they extend their hands_

_We breathe, we dream, we raise our love_

_In a timeless land that is far out of reach_

_Even the second, hour hands of the clock_

_They look at us sideways as they tick and tock_

_How I hope to have forever spend_

_This life, no-all future lives_

_Right here in this world with you_

_Let's put away them far ahead_

_'How do you do's and all the 'Nice to meet you's_

_And breath over a 1000 year-cycle in a single day_

_How I hated lifeless world_

_That's made up entirely dictionary words that_

_I saw through my kaleidoscope_

_On a monotonous August morn_

_When you appeared in front of me_

_You acted shy but I didn't miss your grinning face like_

_If it's the textbook of this world_

_Of how to make your smile on your face_

_I've been looking for 'incredible's' , the meaning of 'unbelievable'_

_I even hope for tragedies if it goes with the thrill_

_But then you were standing in a front of my door_

_With every piece in your hand that I could ask for_

_Words like 'tomorrow' or 'future' or 'fate'_

_No matter how far they extend their hands_

_Let's breathe, and dream, we play together in this place_

_What do you say?_

_(Music)_

_Even the way that you loved_

_I swear I could smell the scent of yours_

_And in the way that you walked_

_I could hear that bright laughter of yours_

_Since one day you will disappear_

_I'll keep every part of you_

_Make sure that it's burned into the back of my eyes_

_It's not right that I'm due_

_My duty that is must have been kept_

_Words like 'tomorrow' or 'future' or 'fate'_

_No matter how far they extend their hands_

_We breathe, and dream, we raise our love_

_In a timeless land that is far out of reach_

_Even the second, hour hands of the clock_

_They look at us sideways as they tick and tock_

_How I hope to have forever to spend_

_This life, no-all future lives_

_Right here in this world with you._

As the song came to a close, Scarlet and her family hugged one last time as they cried. "We'll miss you Scarlet!" The Loud Family said with cry, Scarlet was full-on crying.

"I'll miss you guys too!" Scarlet replied with a sob, she watched as her family got into vanzilla and headed for home. "I'll visit whenever I can." Scarlet whispered.

Spinel came up and hugged her friend as did Steven and the gems. "It'll be okay." Steven told her, Scarlet could feel their love radiate off in waves just for her.

This made Scarlet smile as she sent them waves of love which also went straight to her family, the Diamonds and everyone in town or Little Homeworld.

Everyone knew that with some help, Scarlet would adjust to her new-found extended family and new life which starts now, one that's filled with love.

**Final chapter done! I don't own the song in this chapter, 'Your Name' is an anime movie which is real.**

**Thank you to everyone who read my story, please review and no flames! **


End file.
